


Book of Ice

by Oliver_966



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bunny needs to apologize, Depression, Diary/Journal, Isolation, Jack Has Issues, M/M, Nightmares, Poor Jack Frost, Sad, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_966/pseuds/Oliver_966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost is late to a meeting again, and this time Bunny is sent to go drag the trouble maker to the pole. While looking for the white haired immortal he is shocked to find the boys diary. When he opens the book he finds, not stupid secrets one could use against someone as a joke, but true records of what happens when you leave a young spirit to fend for themselves because of biases and blind hate.</p><p>*will not be completed*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm really exited about this story. I hope everyone enjoys :)  
> I don't own Rise of the Guardians.......duh.

Bunny had to admit, when he had found a small blue book, covered in frost patterns sitting in a branch of Jacks favorite tree, he had laughed. A diary! Priceless.

"Who knows what juicy blackmail I can fish out of this thing." he chuckles evilly, opening a tunnel and chucking the small book in it. He did have a reason for being here after all. "Jack!" he yelled, annoyance settling in. The spirit was once again late to a meeting, all they asked is for the boy to show up on time to a monthly meeting.

It's only once a month, besides how important is a little bit of snow. "Huh?" the voice of the youngest guardian echoed through the clearing as he walked out from behind a tree. "Your an hour late." Bunny deadpanned at Jack's confused look. "Oh! Sorry Bunny." Jack said gripping at his left arm like his life depended on it.

Bunny looked the boy up and down, noticing the dark bags under bloodshot eyes, he had a frightened stance, his body tense and eyes darting everywhere. "Well lets get going." the rabbit grunted trying to hide his worry under a guise of anger. He did, after all have an image to upkeep.

Jack looked ready to reply, but Bunny had already dumped them down a tunnel to the North Pole. "Give me a little warning next time will ya." Jack griped, though his voice seemed strained, like he was in pain. "Ah, you are here! let us begin meeting." North cried out cheerfully.

With that the meeting began, boring as usual. They had all recovered from Pitchs stunt that Easter, several years had passed since then already. Finally North let them mall go, Jack had flown out the window before North could even offer hot chocolate.

"And he wonders why no one hung out with him before." Bunny grunted to himself, declining Norths offer politely and hopping into his lair, ready to get some serious leverage over a certain winter spirit. Reaching down to pick up the frosty book, where it landed in the grass I lean back against a tree and open it to the first page.

 

January 4th 1812 Hi. I'm Jack Frost. I heard some kids talking about writing in diary's and thought it sounded kinda fun.It's not like I have much else to do, what with the off season coming up. I suppose I should tell you a little about myself. I'm Jack Frost. I already said that didn't I? Oops. Anyways, I don't really know much else. I'm not even sure if I exist to be honest. I mean no one ever see's me and everyone just walks right through me, they don't even notice at all. I don't really understand how I can see and think and feel and write if I don't exist. Enough about that though, I was born in a small lake in a forest outside of Burgess. I don't really know how it happened, but I woke up in the lake, and so I just assume that's where I was born I guess. I can control winter and fly on the wind. Speaking of wind I should tell you about her, she's my best friend. If it weren't for her I would've lost it by now. I need to go now. Snow needs to be spread and kids need to have fun. Those kids were right I feel much better now. 

-Jack Frost

The short entry tugged at the pookas heart strings, that wasn't what he was expecting, though looking back he should have. 

Flipping the book over to the next entry he began to read. 

May 16, 1812

Everything hurts. I accidentally stayed in burgess to long, and Rose got mad. She's a spring spirit. Her and Pumpkin, an Autumn spirit came to my lake and beat me up. Then they told me I wasn't aloud to leave Antarctica until I'm needed. I know I should be mad, but that's not what I feel at all. I can't really decide if what I'm feeling is sadness or happiness. Happy that I know I exist. They couldn't beat me up if I didn't. I'm just a spirit, like them. Sad that I know everyone will hate me. That's why no has talked to me yet, it's because I'm just a winter spirit. From what I've gathered we're the lowest you can be. The scum of the spirit world. I found all this out today so I'm kinda shocked. I just noticed something diary. I'm crying. It's a strange feeling, tears are. They're kinda warm, so I sorta like them. They also hurt, right in my chest. It's this horrible aching feeling that just makes me want to curl up in a ball until it goes away. At least I exist, and I'm not some kind of demon or something. Just an invisible spirit that the whole world hates, just because I exist. After 99 years of guessing at what I am I finally have a little knowledge. I'm gonna go now, sitting around moping is useless, might as well go play with the penguins for a while. I might build another giant ice slide for me and the penguins this year. That was fun. Okay I've really got to go, I'm freaking wind out.

-Jack Frost

 

Bunny stares at the page for a moment, making a mental note to have a little talk with Rose and Pumpkin about a few things. Looking at the next entry he chuckled

 

July 11, 1812 I just built the biggest ice slide ever known! This is so cool! These penguins are epic! I wish you could see them, those guys are hardcore. They just jump down and slide down the thing. I've got to go now. I'm gonna help the penguins get food so they have more time to play.

-Jack Frost

 

Moving onto the next entry he grabs his fur in dread

 

February 1, 1814 I did a bad thing. It hurts, but I like it. This isn't good. This is why everyone hates me. I need someone to talk to. I'm so alone. It hurts. It's so sticky. The ice is really sharp. It feels really good when I make the pain come.

-Jack Frost

 

February 2, 1813 I should explain yesterday I guess. Well I was just finishing up the last frost off the year, when this spirit named Pitch came up to me and started telling me he knew what I feared, and that I would always be alone, and that I was worthless. He grabbed an icicle of the persons porch and handed it to me and told me to leave, and go far far away, and make myself hurt. Then he started telling me all these people that have died because of winter. Because of ME! I told him he was lying and he just laughed at me and said we both knew he wasn't and then he disappeared. So I flew all the way to Antarctica, I went past the penguins and sat on a cliff, and hurt myself with the icicle. It hurt but it felt better for some reason. I think I'm gonna stay here for a while. I'm dangerous. I'm bad. I'm bad. I'm bad. I'm bad. I'm bad. I'm scared. I'm scared and bad and dangerous and hungry and lonely. I haven't eaten in year, and I know I won't die but it hurts. It hurts and I hate it. Still I deserve it. Help me.

-Jack Frost

 

Bunny clutched the small book in his hands, rage and sorrow fighting for dominance. Rage at Pitch and May and Pumpkin and everyone else, and sorrow for leaving the boy alone for years. So when he looked at the next entry and saw the date his eyes widened.

 

April 14, 1968

I haven't written to you in a long time. That's because not much had happened until now. I stayed in Antarctica for almost a century then when I left I just tried to protect as many children from the wars that government officials constantly start carelessly. Making soldiers pursuing Jewish children slip on ice. Creating ice over the secret doors of families hideouts, when Nazis come to take them. Stopping bullets from killing children, who are to young for the army, yet come anyways. After the wars I went about spreading winter and fun with me. Then I went and sat where I used to play with the penguins, so many years ago. Until today nothing really exiting had happened. Today I was just up in Antarctica where I belong laying down daydreaming, when Rose came up to me. I was surprised when she started apologizing for her mistakes in the past. I forgave her instantly and we hugged. Then she told me she needed my help. When I asked what she needed she told me I needed to go make a huge blizzard immediately. I asked why, after all it's the middle of spring, so why would anyone need a blizzard now. She then told me about this dangerous creature that was going to overheat children and cause them to die in certain areas, and that if I could just make a blizzard that stretched all the way across the spots she marked on a map then I would be a hero. I agreed, not wanting children to die. So I went into the middle of North America and made a blizzard that stretched across half the world, even areas that usually don't get snow. I was exhausted and in pain afterwards, going against nature like that is no easy feat. So I collapsed to the ground and looked over at Rose. When I noticed she was laughing cruelly I knew she'd tricked me. "Who's responsible for all this bloody snow?" this super Australian accent asked and when I said "Me." weakly a giant rabbit hopped over. "What the bloody hell. For mims sake! Whats your problem?" he asked angrily. "I just.... I mean......" I was shocked. What was going on. I figured it out eventually. Rose made up that thing about an evil summer spirit and tricked me into creating a huge blizzard on Easter, which of course pissed off the Easter Bunny. I can't believe I fell for something so stupid. I hurt myself again today, worse than usual. I also ate for the first time in hundreds of years. I must admit the feeling of stale bread in my mouth was amazing. I feel so full now. I needed the food. The world is pretty okay and no one would've eaten the bread. I was so hungry and my whole life is just one mishap after another. I was hungry and weak and I needed that bread. Now I'm just gonna stay up her in Antarctica for a couple more years.

-Jack Frost Bunny stared, trembling in rage. "Rose, I'm about ready to kill ya." the pooka whispered in rage. When he turned to page he gaped at the words, now written in pencil instead of pen.

 

January 7, 2002

**DON'T SLEEP**

**DON'T SLEEP**

**STAY AWAKE!**

So tired.

Help me.

Nightmares.

Can't sleep.

Horrible.

Unsafe.

Watching me.

Help.

Help.

Help.

Scared. DON'T SLEEP! NO!

**DON'TM SLEEP**

**NO!**

- Jck Fro

 

 

He hadn't finished writing his name on this entry. "What the....?" Bunny wondered aloud.

September 17, 2014 I forgot about this old thing. I suppose I should tell you about what I've been up to recently? Well I'm a guardian now! Yeah I know, a winter spirit becoming a guardian, crazy eh? I also got all my memories from my human life back. I had a family, and a sister! I saved her! We were ice skating but the ice started cracking so I pulled her off the ice but I fell in and died and became Jack Frost! I can't believe I saved her. I have developed a fear of water though. It scares the hell out of me. I mean what if I can't get out? That feeling off trying to get out but not being able to move is horrible! Anyways I have friends now. Bunny, North, Sandy, and Tooth. I think Bunny might have even kinda started to forgive me for 68' now. I'm so happy. Pitch only bothers me with nightmares occasionally now. He knows I'm not afraid, and won't be giving him any power ever again. Also I don't hurt myself much anymore. Only when I'm really upset, or when Pitch is bothering me. I've got to go, I think I'm late to another guardians meeting. Oh yeah and I have believers now! Okay bye."

-Jack Frost/Overland

 

Bunny stared at the last entry in the book in confusion. There was a list of questions he wanted, no needed to ask Jack. There were several people, he needed to give a piece of his mind to. Yes Rose Oscar being the number one on his list. Pitch also was in dire need of a punch to the face, if he was still haunting Jacks dreams, if he had ever haunted Jacks dreams. Yes Bunny was officially curios.


	2. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny confronts Pitch and Rose about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't own rotg

Bunny stared at the cottage, surrounded by hundreds of colorful flowers, bushes, exotic trees, and a small stream with a cute little bridge going over it. He glanced at the area and noted just how many roses there were. The cottage itself looked like something straight out of a Disney cartoon, stone walls, with dark wood support creating a decorative look, the roof covered in straw. The wooden door curved with a small window in the middle. All in all the home created an Innocent rustic feel. Bunny twitched in irritation when a woman, looking to be in her late twenty's walked out the door smiling, her straight blonde hair, fluttering in the wind, her blue eyes turned up in a smile, her lips a shiny red, her skin the perfect tan. The woman's bright red dress, covered in white polka dots, gives off a 60s feels to it. "Bunny?" she calls out her voice smooth and sweet. "Rose." Bunny responds coolly. "What brings you here Bunny?" she asks smiling kindly. Bunny paused and though about how he should answer. "I found out what you did to Jack." he responds after a few minutes. Rose stares for a moment before her kind smile twitches up into a cruel smirk. "Oh really?" she asks leaning against the wall of her cottage. "So you found out I was mean to your newest guardian and came here to be a hero and tell me off, is that it?" she asked looking at Bunny with judging eyes. "That's not exactly how I would phrase it....." the pooka begins but is interrupted quickly by Rose. "If he wasn't a guardian and you found out about this would you even be here?" she snaps. "Of course! What you did was cruel!" he yelled angrily. "Oh really, if I remember correctly you hated him more than even I do. You hate winter spirits, you would've praised me for what I did if the man in the moon hadn't forced you to let him into your little club." Rose says calmly. "That's not true..." the guardian protested weakly. "Oh really? I don't remember you being the greatest friend to the little bitch either. In fact you were just as mean as me. You picked on him insulted him and ignored him as much as I did. He's a winter spirit anyways. He doesn't matter." the blonde continued. Bunny stared at the pale woman and felt his heart break for his new friend. "Your right about one thing, before I got to know Jack I would have agreed with you.... but when you take the time to get to know him you'll realize he's probably a better person than us. He's kind and caring and gentle and fun to be around, and even if he's a bit of a brat at times, he would never hurt anyone." Rose shook her head and turned around, whatever she had left her home to do forgotten as she stormed into the cozy home. "Leave." she called out coldly before slamming her door. Bunny did so, hopping into a tunnel straight into Pitch's sealed up lair.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Aster." Pitch stated as Bunny jumped out of his tunnel. "What brings you here?" he asks after a moment, his voice smooth and manipulative. "Stop giving Jack nightmares." the guardian demands, not beating around the bush. "I haven't given the boy a single nightmare since he became a guardian. It's pointless, uses up a lot of strength with no results. He used to be so afraid to." he sighed sadly before continuing "Any nightmares frost has received since then have been purely his own." Pitch stated. "I don't believe you." Bunny states remembering the last entry in Jacks diary. "I don't care whether you believe me or not rabbit, it is the truth. now leave me in peace." the annoyance in the boogeyman's voice doesn't go noticed. "I'm watching you Pitch, you had better hop you were telling the truth." Bunny growls. "Oh and for the record you've always been one of the things he had nightmares about." and with that Bunny found himself standing in one of his tunnel. "Well that happened." he muttered, guilt welling up in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, I've been busy and haven't had enough time to write much.


	3. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a terrible plan, but I can handle it. I can totally handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been a while, I think. I've been caught up with some other fics, also I've been binge watching a bunch of Anime. This is the last chapter I guess. This has been a fun little fic to write, but I've got other stuff to work on. I hope you've enjoyed :)  
> I don't own rotg

I stare at Jack looking away guiltily as I hand him the book I stole. "Uh....." Jack seems confused for a moment.

I did after all just pop out of a tunnel all of the sudden right next to them and hand him a random book. 

I really should think things through more before I go charging in...... "Is this my diary thing?" he asks, recognizing the little book. 

Yep I should definitely think things through. This was a terrible plan. "Uh.... yeah...." a mumble.

"Why.... did you have it?" he seems incredibly confused. 

"I uh, saw it, in a tree when I came to make you come to that meeting.... and I thought.... I would read it..... so I took it..." terrible terrible plan.

"Oh..... that's uh..... alright then...." it seems to click right then and there that I read things, not meant for my eyes.

This has to be the worst plan ever. 

"If you ever, need anything, we do care about you. I'm really sorry about how things were in the past, and things I said. I can't change those things, but I want you to know I'm sorry." I try phrase the emotions I felt reading the small book, the emotions I feel knowing the things I learned, but it comes out sounding like garbage.

"No, that's okay, I just wanna leave the past in the past and move on. I am sorry about that blizzard though." he holds his hands up, in a surrender motions, sitting on top of his staff.

"No, that wasn't your fault." I exclaim suddenly. Jacks eyes widen and he stumbles back. He stares at me in shock, as if the idea that something wasn't his fault was foreign to him.

"Look, if you ever feel sad, or depressed, or Pitch bothers you, or Rose bothers you, or you feel overwhelmed or anything..... just know the warren is open okay." this was a bad plan.

"Okay...." but I suppose even a bad plan can succeed if you really give it your all. 

"I'll see you around, cottontail!" Jack yells, jumping off the ground and into the wind with a smile. Yep that went well............. sorta.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bunny......" a voice whispers in my ear, followed by cold hand shaking me. "Huh?" I ask blinking my eyes open and looking around my dark burrow.

"Bunny...." the voice calls again. "Jack?" I ask in confusion. 

"Yeah..... uh, sorry to wake you uh...." I can hear him fidgeting, even if I can't see him. I reach over, flipping a lamp on, and it immediately fills the room with a soft, dim glow. 

When I look over at my wintry friend, and suck in a slow breathe.

He looks, for lack of a better word, awful. He has bags under his eyes, his body seems to involuntarily twitch every few seconds, he seems jittery to. 

He keeps fidgeting with the hem of his sweatshirt, something her does when he's afraid to tell someone something or ask for something. 

"Jack, are you alright mate?" I ask him, already knowing the answer.

"I..... no.... no...." he mumbles hanging his head. "Whats wrong Jack?" I ask softly. His body shakes and he looks away. 

"Jack it's okay to tell me, what's wrong?" I ask again, smiling at him softly. 

"I, just, the nightmares, and I just needed to stay awake, and rose came by, and she was yelling, and so many nightmares, and I needed to stay wake Bunny, but I was doing a good job before! I did it again Bunny, it hurts, so why does it make me feel better, I'm horrible! Why am I so horrible?" everything seems to boil over all at once. 

He bursts into tears, and flings himself onto me, clutching at my fur desperately, pain seems to flow from his every pore and all I can do to help in wrap my arms around him, and allow him to cry it out.

I don't know how long we sit there, my white haired comrade sobbing into my shoulder, but his sobs do eventually die down, and he slowly breaks away from me, staring up at me with wide eyes.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I ask, and he nods slowly. "Take your time mate." I comfort as he stares at me.

"Rose came by earlier, and started yelling at me, calling me a baby, and saying I needed to ask the Easter Bunny to protect me, because I'm just a weak stupid winter idiot. Then she started attacking me, but I didn't fight back I swear okay! I really didn't.... Then when I tried to sleep it off I kept getting nightmares, but I was so tired, and everything was just kinda numb, so I made an icicle, and hurt myself.... and then I didn't feel tired anymore, just kinda, overly alert, like a human, when they drink all that caffeine stuff..." he goes on and on.

I listen to every word, taking note of the way he feels the need to tell me that he didn't hurt Rose, even though she attacked him. 

Pitch must have been causing those nightmares.... and Jack hurt himself again.

Okay, alright. I can handle this. "I love you Bunny......" Jack whispers suddenly. Oh..... Okay........ I can handle this.....

"Yeah.... I love you too Jackie." I can't handle this. No, I can, I can totally handle this. 

I just need to go wack some since into Rose, and if she won't listen, then protect Jack from her at all costs. 

Then of course I need to go tell Pitch to knock it off, and got talk to sandy about giving Jack extra sweet dreams, at least for a while. 

Maybe I can talk the little man into giving me some dream sand, to give Jack at night. Then he definitely won't have any nightmares.

I should also probably do some research about self harm, and depression to probably. Also solitary confinement. 

Yeah.... and if anything, I'll be here. I'll be here for Jack whenever he needs me. I can handle this. I just need a bad plan and a lot of passion.

Yep, I can handle this, I can totally handle this.


	4. Not A Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >,> it's ironic I'm doing this, because I hate when others do it >,>

Okay, so I've gotten quite a few requests to continue this fic, but I've actually caught a bad case of the writers block, so I'm not really sure what to write.  
So if you have any suggestions for where this fic should go, or what you want to see happen, please go right ahead.  
Send in any idea, even if you think it's pathetic or to short, or to long, trust me. I'll take it.   
I'm desperate!!!!!!!!!!! >,> 'w'   
Thank you bye.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. it's sad, and mysterious. Expect at least one update a week, unless things get crazy or I can't upload for whatever reason.


End file.
